


Once upon a time

by Rin_chan32



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, spoilers for sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: Once, Sonia Nevermind fell in love with Chiaki Nanami the moment she first laid her eyes on her. And even though she always wanted to be right next to her, something always pulled them part
Relationships: Chiaki Nanami/Sonia Nevermind
Kudos: 11





	Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie this is my first time a Danganronpa fic since 2017 so I hope it’s good.

Once, she was naïve.

She left her kingdom knowing almost nothing about the world outside of her home. She was fascinated about everything and wanted to explore everything and anything she could get her hands on. The moment she entered into the school as the Ultimate Princess, she was overjoyed and wanted to meet and be with everyone. All the people fascinated her and what they were good at and what they enjoyed doing, but only one stood out. 

It was a female that seemed separated from everyone else, but still had the aura of a talented person around her. Her face looked pure and her bright eyes shined from the light coming from her game console. The innocence and beauty that came from her made her want to go and get close to her. 

The time they spent was like a permanent memory in her brain as she learned and got to know her more. She enjoyed the games they played together and seeing her eyes shine in interest as happiness. The motivation to go inside or somewhere safe to sleep was always in her mind and her chest felt warm when her head was on her shoulder. 

Once, she fell in love. 

The princess found herself falling for the girl whose life revolves around games. She could spend hours listening to things that she didn’t understand if it meant that she’ll be with her. She also didn’t mind having an ongoing losing streak if it meant that she would be close to her. She waited by the bushes so they could walk to their rowdy classroom once more, fingers intertwined as they walked together. 

Her heart felt full and her lips were turned upwards when she heard her voice, saw her face, smelled the familiar scent of her. She felt like the characters in books where they felt like they were floating in the clouds while drunk in love. That’s how she would explain it — she was drunk in her feelings for the other girl. 

However, it wasn’t long before that feeling ended and she fell back to reality. Instead of saying how she felt and getting an answer, she watched the person she loved hurt. She watched her bleed, she watched her cry, she watched her cry for help, and the princess was left not being able to do anything.

She watched her die a painful death, and she couldn’t do anything to help. She couldn’t say the words to her, and would never get that chance. 

Once, she was a good person. 

Weeks turned into months, which turned into years of using her influence for something bad. Death was a common thing around her and she didn’t mind. Their screams and pleas of help meant nothing to her, they were just white noise in a world of darkness. She was used to dressing nice and having pictures taken of her while everyone outside was fawning over her. She was used to feelings special in this world and continued to sink the world into despair day after day. 

It wasn’t until she saw a once pure and innocent girl on the ground when she remembered her. What was her name again, who was she to her?

...

Ch…

Chiaki…?

Once, she forgot everything. 

She opened her eyes and was in an unfamiliar place, near the ocean where there wasn’t anyone living there. Her mind was blank as she looked at everyone trying to figure what was going on, where they were. All of the talented people around her were amazing and all had varying amounts of styles, but one person in general caught her attention. 

It was a quiet girl with a grey cat hoodie and a cute pink backpack. Her eyes were almost always closed from tiredness and it wasn’t unusual to see her napping somewhere. 

She would’ve said that she would’ve fallen in love, but her mind was too occupied with everything around her. 

Once, she was scared to fall in love. 

The princess made close bonds with her friends on the island, and watched some of them die horrible deaths. Her stomach churned when she saw blood surrounding their bodies and she cried at night after seeing their executions. She felt as if her soul left her body and she couldn’t… be the her that she wanted to be. 

She wanted to reach out and be with her every chance that she could get, but she was scared. Her thoughts fed her lies about once she was close to her, she’ll slip past her fingers and she’ll leave like everyone else. 

So instead, she got close when she was left alone from everyone else. She let her be with the normal looking boy, keeping her eyes on her and feeling relief once she was safe after each trial. 

Once, her worst fears came true.

It was when six people were left after 11 of their friends died. The lucky student planned the almost perfect murder, and the quiet girl was chosen as the culprit. She cried and begged that this was just a bad dream and that she’ll wake up, that everyone was going to be okay. But, she never woke up from a bad dream and was forced to watch her die just like everyone else. 

She cried and felt guilty for not saying anything sooner, for creating distance when she wanted to get closer. Her heart screamed out in pain as she wanted to see her face again, see her smile, hear her voice, know that she’s okay. The world felt empty without her, and all she could do was mourn. 

Once, she saw her again. 

It was in the early morning when she left her cottage, she saw her outside of the normal boy’s cottage. As she went to the hotel and saw everyone who she had watched die, she was convinced that everything was all a dream and that they were all okay. *She* was finally okay and nothing happened to her. 

She was happy to know that all of their friends were okay and that everything she’d seen was all a lie. It… it was all fake and she was going to be with everyone like before. She was excited to go out and have fun with everyone like they should’ve been doing from the beginning. Maybe… maybe she’d have another chance to say what was really on her mind to her. 

The moment they went into the ancient ruins, all of that went away in a flash and…

It was only five of them once again. 

Once, she remembered her. 

It came back to her after looking through some artifacts that the bear made them look through. She vaguely remembered something that seemed like forever ago, she remembered the girl laying in blood and sanity slipping through her fingers. She stayed in the room and cried from confusion and from pain from knowing that whatever reality she was living in, she wouldn’t be in it. 

She stayed in the room until she finally got the nerve and left, starting to look for whatever clues were scattered around. 

But…

But she didn’t really care, she just wanted to hold her in her arms and know that she’s okay. 

Once, part of her life was fake. 

The princess and her friends found out that they were essentially a game. All of the deaths, blood, pain, and tears were all fake and… 

And the girl was a simple AI and never existed. 

The princess fell in love with a girl who didn’t exist in the reality that they were in. She was confused since… What were the feelings that she felt? Why did it hurt so much when she was out of her arms reach while this was all fake…?

Was she really a person outside of this world?

Once, she was let go from her imprisonment on the island. 

Some people who she didn’t know came into the reality they were in and tried to get them out. They found out that they were the bad guys and the normal boy found out that he started everything. Everything seemed fake and… she didn't believe any of it. 

She couldn’t believe anything that she was told. 

How could she?

The normal boy ended up convincing everyone else just as they ran out of hope and they were able to leave. She was free and was able to go back into the world she belonged in. 

Just as the walls started to crumble and everything turned white, all she could do was stand there and look at everything disappear. Before she could leave with any regrets, she let out a sigh and smiled at the white space. “Hey… Chiaki…” she started, feelings the tears run down her face. “I… I’ve always loved you ever since I saw you for the very first time and I promise that I’ll never forget you until the day I die.”

With that weight off of her chest, she turned to leave and just as she was about to leave, you heard a soft “I love you too.”

  
  


Once upon a time, she was a princess and she fell in love with a beautifully unlucky girl. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Rin_chan32


End file.
